Various types of cleaning and polishing compositions have been suggested for use in cleaning and polishing hard surfaces. Those characteristics most desirable in such compositions include ease of application, such as by aerosol spray means; efficient cleaning and polishing effect with a minimum of rubbing or buffing; complete removal of various types of soil including both oil soluble and water soluble soils and easy removal of residue with no damage to the surface. The composition should generally result in a surface which has a uniform, clean, glossy appearance, soil shedding properties, as well as further resistance to staining or soiling.
Although various commercially available compositions exhibit some desirable properties and results with the wide variety of soil materials encountered and the various new type surfaces being produced, there is a need for an improved broad spectrum cleaning and polishing composition for such surfaces, which has the ability to remove any type of soil including both oil soluble and water soluble.
It is seldom necessary to remove only a single type of material or soil from soiled surface. Although certain of the cleaning compositions are effective against a particular type of soil, there is a need for a composition which is effective against any type of soil whether it is oil or water soluble, or acidic or basic in nature. Difficulties have been encountered in achieving such a broad spectrum cleaning composition since the various necessary components are oftentime incompatible with each other.
The present invention represents the culmination of a long series of investigations conducted largely by the inventor directed to providing a broad spectrum cleaning and polishing composition for hard surfaces.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a broad spectrum cleaning agent for hard surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broad spectrum cleaning and polishing agent for hard surfaces.
Generally then, it is an object of this invention to provide a broad spectrum cleaning and polishing composition for hard surfaces which is not damaging to the surface, can be easily applied and removed with a minimum of rubbing or buffing, serves to remove a wide variety of soil material leaving a surface having a uniform, clean, glossy appearance, and also provides soil shedding properties, as well as further resistance to staining and soiling.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be realized by practice of the invention, the objects and advantages being realized and attained by means of the methods, processes, instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.